


Eye for an Eye

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Prompt from an anon: "I've never noticed that your eyes were this [color] before."Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com





	Eye for an Eye

Jeremy and Ryan spent a lot of time working together, even before they’d crash landed into the Fake AH Crew together. They’d spent a total of ten years together, but it still felt like every day they were finding out new things about each other.

“I cannot believe you’re fucking allergic to straw, how the fuck did I not know that?” Jeremy chided as Ryan sniffled, the two of them meandering over a field sewn with grass seed and straw, fucking up the repair work the great city of Los Santos tried to do from their last heist. “The dreaded Vagabond, powerful and mighty, and his kryptonite is the shit that horses eat.”

Ryan sneezed and pulled his mask tighter around his face, as if that would stop his nose from running and his eyes from watering. “Shut up! It’s never come up before. You’re the one who insisted that we walk across the field when there’s a perfectly good path around it!” he huffed, walking more briskly now.

The other laughed as he picked up his own pace to keep up, “Yeah, but this way’s faster.” That earned him a smack on the shoulder.

That had been a year ago. A month ago, Ryan had learned that Jeremy used to go to monster truck rallies with his friends on the weekends, sneaking in because there wasn’t much else to do. _“Is that where you started calling yourself monster truck?”_

A week ago, Jeremy found out that Ryan had worked at many a carnival as a clown back when he was still in Georgia. _“Must be where the affinity for face-paint came from.” _

And now, just moments ago, Ryan realized something he hadn’t in all of his ten years of knowing Jeremy. The color of his eyes. They were sat across from each other at the table in the penthouse, having their own little after heist celebration away from the noise from the crew. Jeremy was lost in his drink while Ryan was lost in him. “You know, **I never noticed that your eyes were this brown before**,” he commented, taking a quick sip from his diet coke nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, the other was totally blindsided by the comment, blinking dumbly. “Well, uh. They’re not really anything special, not anything like yours.” It wasn’t like they spent a lot of time looking at each other, let alone staring, despite what the crew might think. They kept it professional in front of the others, and usually when they went to their room at night they were much too tired to spend time looking at each other.

Ryan shook his head, setting down his drink with a soft thud. “No, you know what I mean. They’re just… I don’t know. They’re pretty. It’s a really pretty brown,” he insisted gently. Sure, his own eyes were bright blue, whatever. But now that he noticed it, he didn’t want to look away. “I’m not exactly an artist like you, but I know how to appreciate nice colors.

Despite his best efforts, Jeremy found himself blushing a little bit under Ryan’s gaze and the compliments. He kicked the other’s leg gently under the table, cutting him a look that read, ‘knock it off before the others hear you,’ but there was no stopping Ryan once he started on something. Unfortunately.

The compliments went on for another five or so minutes before someone, Jack, wandered into the kitchen. It stopped Ryan right in his tracks and made both of them go bright red. She just grabbed another drink and winked, and that was when Jeremy decided they should just retreat to their room. He only wanted to go to bed, though. Ryan was insistent on continuing to compliment him.

"You, Ryan Haywood, are a menace,” Jeremy chided as they got into bed, back deliberately to his partner so he would maybe stop going on and on about the color of his eyes. He smiled as he heard a warm laugh ring out from behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

“Because I wanna compliment you? That hardly seems fair,” he murmured, and Jeremy could just feel him pouting. “One more before we go to sleep? Please?”

“Fine. Only one.”

“You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, Jer. I regret not noticing them sooner.”


End file.
